Carnivus Foryx
'''Carnivus Foryx is a lesser member of the Foryx coven, originally a juvenile savage who had come to the Foryx for protection, he was taken in as a servant, and upon reaching the stage of vyreling, he became lord Mortyga's progeny via blood transfusion. At present, he has little influence among the coven, but still manages to thrive among the squabbles and disputes of the lesser vyres. He is roleplayed by Delemis. Appearance Human Carnivus stands at a full height of 5'7" in human form. His skin has not a single scar or blemish due to his ability to rejuvinate,it also has a snow-white complexion typical of a normal vampyre. Like is usual of all his kin in human form, his frame is comparatively slim to a human's, though he is also fairly broad shouldered. He is visibly athletic, but by no means considerably brawny. His nails are around 4 centimeters, making them good for hand to hand combat. His ears are almost as pointed and elongated as that of an elf, but more bat-like than human. His hair is black and usually cut short, though he sometimes deviates from this and grows it out a little. His face is shaped triangularly, that is to say, the lower half of his face becomes relatively thin like a triangle whose end is pointing downwards. He has a high bridged nose that slopes downward, ending in a pointed tip with slit-like nostrils. His cheekbones are high and protrusive, and he has sharp fangs extending out from between his lips which are about 7 centimeters long. He has electric blue eyes, a tell-tale sign of his Foryx descent. Wardrobe Carnivus' wardrobe is small, made up of a few outfits for formal occasions as well as some casual clothing. He almost always wears a pendant symbolizing his loyalty to house Drakan and house Foryx. Vampyre In vyre form, Carnivus grows two inches, making his full height 5'9". His skin takes on a leathery texture, and is colored crimson. His nails, now talons and claws, are around 1.2 inches in length, making them even more dangerous weapons. Like all vyres, his head is domed, and adorned with huge, bat-like ears and a pugged nose, the both of which work much better than in human form. Carnivus' wings grant a span of 17 feet when spread fully, and they have a crimson membrane. Behind his lips are rows of sharp teeth caging in a long, black tongue. His eyes are electric blue, the same as in human form. Except it covers the entire ball of the eye rather than just the pupil, they emit an eerie glow. His fangs in full form are around 1.4 inches, useful for tearing through flesh and drawing blood. Wardrobe In vyre form, Carnivus wears a blue, sleeveless top complete with an ornate collar as well as blue bottoms accompanied by a white waistband. He also wears leather bracers, and has a complete lack of footwear. He still wears his pendant in vyre form. Abilities Mental '''Telepathy: '''Ever since he was a juvenile, Carnivus has schooled himself in the use of telepathy, this has proven to come in handy, as he is able to send messages over very long distances. '''Mental combat: '''As Of late, Carnivus' mental combat has grown considerably, he can now defend himself from the mental onslaughts of his kin, save the higher tier vampyres who would most certainly overpower him. Physical magic '''Sciomancy: '''While not a master, Carnivus is very skilled in the art of shadow magic, it is one of his favorite schools of magic, as well as his most commonly used. '''Hematomancy: '''While he does know the basics of blood magic, Carnivus does not know nearly as much as he does in shadow magic. As such, he uses it less often. Hand-to-hand-combat Carnivus does not use normal weapons, thinking them human tools, this means that he focuses all of his time on hand-to-hand combat instead. As a result of this, Carnivus is fairly proficient at it, and it is the only form of melee combat he uses. Personality Carnivus can best be described as a brooding, scheming individual, his general lack of compassion combined with his lust for power means that he is in the perfect position to decieve whoever he wants to get whatever he wants. He lacks any qualms about killing, and even does it with enthusiasm. He rarely has a problem with committing acts of betrayal, or even treason. More often than not, Carnivus treats those below him like dirt with few exceptions, though he does treat his followers more generously. He has a plain distaste for any race that isn't his own, and views them mostly as a source of food. While there are many people he reveres and even worships, that does not mean he actually cares for them, he regards his superiors as obstacles to be overcome. He follows Drakan's laws only when it suits him, if it works in his interests, he will break them if he thinks he can get away with it. That said, he does not senselessly commit crimes like a thug. Notable relationships Parents *Father:Maldir Coweldarr~deceased~ *Mother:Tamilda Coweldarr~deceased~ Siblings *Brother:Loal Coweldarr~deceased~ *Brother:Leann Coweldarr~deceased~ Spouses *Wife:Azalin Raen Foryx~Separated Sires *Former sire:Graveth Irisius *Sire:Mathus Mortyga Foryx Progeny *Progeny:Arch Foryx *Progeny:Jane Cornel Foryx *Progeny:Atreyu Syvian Foryx~Deceased Offspring *Daughter:Briarlynn Isis Foryx~Deceased Biography Childhood Roldan Daen Coweldarr was born in a small farm located just near the Silvarea mountain pass. His family was relatively average, he had his mother and father, named Tamilda and Maldir respectively, and his older brothers that helped work the fields, Loal and Leaan. They were relatively well fed for a family of farmers, and seldom dealt with Varrock. Instead, they used the food they grew to sustain themselves, trading some of it away to the lumbermill in exchange for what goods they could not find themselves. Unfortunately, they began experiencing heavy drought, and their crops began to die. They found that they had no goods to trade away to the lumber mill, and they had no currency to spend in Varrock. Eventually, after extended periods of arguement, the mother and father had decided that they could not sustain three children and themselves. the father drove Roldan and his brother Leean to Patodermus temple on a small wagon pulled by the farm's two donkeys. After Maldir explained his situation to the monks of the temple, they were happy to provide shelter for the two brothers. After the final preparations were made, Maldir took off for home, he was never seen again. Adolescence Roldan's early years at the temple were fairly uninteresting, he was raised to become a monk and tend to the temple. He wore their clothing, he studied their ways, he even shaved his head. But as he grew, the influence of the east caught his attention, the monks had always told him of an evil that had long wandered the swamps of morytania, enslaving its inhabitants and drinking the blood of man. They taught him and his brother against crossing into the east side of the salve, so naturally, their curiousity got the better of them, and in the night they would often sneak east. Their curiousity brought them deeper into the swamps,but aside from the occasional poorly built grave marker or the unusually large leech lurking in the small ponds, they found nothing strange. And so they became arrogant of the true dangers that lurked deeper in Morytania, they delved deeper and deeper until it was too late to turn back. The fissure It was during one of these small trips that it happened. The two siblings were venturing deeper into the swamp as they often did when they noticed something peculiar, a wide fissure struck into a fairly large boulder. Rain water was pouring into it, and an awful stench was emanating from inside. Now fairly curious about their finding, the two decided that Roldan would take a look inside(Leean had checked the last cave they had encountered). As Roldan poked his head inside, he was surprised to find that what they found was not just a simple cavern but a small, concealed staircase. He was about to pull his head out of the mouth of the tunnel when he heard a muffled shout from behind. Before he could react, he was knocked aside the head and into an unconscious state. captivity When Roldan awoke, he found that he was inside of a cage, in fact, he found that everyone was inside of a cage. He was one in a row of metal cages, each of which had a single captive inside. His aching brain was still struggling to comprehend what had happened to him, and he did not notice the creatures making their way down the line of cages. The creatures were tall, slender, and pale, sharp fangs, pointed ears, and a practically non-existent nose were all that distinguished them from human. He didn't notice them, that is until they came upon his cell and stuck him with a syringe. Taken by surprise, he could do nothing but watch as he was slowly drained of his blood, the pain was excruciating and it only got worse as time went on, especially since syringe was so large and took so long to fill. By the time they were finished, Roldan didn't have the strength to retaliate, he barely had enough blood to think correctly. Unfortunately, this was not the last time it was to happen, in fact, this was going to continue for a good long while. Adulthood and conscription And indeed it did, Roldan endured the same syringe for many years. He began losing track of time, his sanity deteriorated, and his health dwindled. It had become a routine, wake up, eat, syringe, defecate, sleep, Roldan made up a name for them, he called them cycles. He used these cycles to keep track of time, it was all that kept him occupied. As Roldan adjusted to his new "life", he began losing track of his old memories, they slipped away into the darkest recesses of his mind. The only thing he had to fill the void left behind was cycles and madness. When he was finally released, cycles were his life, he had memorized the schedule and kept it close to his heart. On this particular morning, he woke up just like every day, he was fed, and tithed, but then something unusual happened. The one who normally handled the syringe came back, this time though, the syringe was filled with a foul liquid. Roldan was confused, he was afraid they planned to tithe him again, the handler of the syringe leaned in close and stuck the needle into Roldan's arm, but instead of extracting blood, he pumped the substance into Roldan's veins. The handler stepped back and waited for something...but what? Roldan began to feel strange, he collapsed to the floor and began writhing about as if he were changing, which in fact, he was. Strange cravings The first of Carnivus' senses that were put to use after he came to was smell, the scent of blood drove him to open his eyes, he heard a crash, followed by the sound of muffled shouting. Carnivus pushed himself to his feet and followed the scent, focused on finding its source. His instincts lead him through the chaos of his surroundings, and eventually he discovered what he was looking for. A man, most likely a captive human, spread across the floor, in a puddle of his own crimson fluids, he was still breathing, Carnivus could tell from the occasional groans that escaped from between his lips. Carnivus wasted no time in tearing him apart, it was pure instinct that drove him to bring an end to another man's life, as he was no longer a man himself. After he was done with that, he began lapping up the puddle of blood, almost as if he'd done it before. It was only after he finished that Carnivus came to his senses, fighting was going on all around him, another juvenile lie dead nearby, and he could still hear the sound of voices far away. He decided that it would be best to try and find a way out of the caverns and escape, so Carnivus wandered about aimlessly,fortunately for him he encountered no trouble on the way. After what felt like an eternity of being lost and confused, Carnivus finally ascended the staircase which had brought him there, and escaped into the swamps once more. Canifis and the Foryx coven Carnivus fled deeper into Morytania, eventually coming across the werewolf town of Canifis. At first, he stuck mostly to the shadows, but it eventually became apparent that the werewolves were subservient to the vampyres, even lowly juveniles such as himself. Carnivus eventually began learning about Morytanian society and the branches it encompassed. This led him to decide on joining a vampyric coven, at the time, the active covens were house Drakan, Foryx, Mallavian and Draculea. After reviewing each of the four covens, Carnivus came to the conclusion to join the Foryx, since he didn't meet the necessary requirements to become part of house Drakan, while the other two covens seemed desperate(some of Mallavian and Draculea's associates even tried threatening him into joining). Carnivus was easily able to find a Foryx emissary(The Foryx governed Canifis at the time), who brought him to Krackle, director of all juvenile staff in the coven. Krackle assigned him the role of servant under lady Rosemarie Foryx, governor of Burgh De Rott and Lord Foryx's second in command. Trivia *Carnivus has not smoked once during his entire life. *Carnivus possesses a crudely made rune dagger taken from one of his progeny, however, due to his distaste for human weapons, he doesn't make use of it other than as a trinket. *Carnivus does not remember his life as a human, at one point he had some of his human traits, but these have since faded away. *Carnivus has a distaste for werewolves, this developed during his stay at Canifis when he first became a vampyre, *Carnivus was created in 29 of September, 2013. *Carnivus actually recieved his name from Rosemarie Foryx after he became her servant. Category:Vampyre Category:Foryx Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Morytania Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Characters Category:Mage